


A million broken dreams

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni
Genre: Crying, Gay Male Character, Heartbreak, Light Angst, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-24 23:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13821630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I honestly prefer the book and play over the musical.Honestly, the musical is so overrated.SoHa.Plus no one ever enjoys putting Jeremy through hell in back, especially in the book it's slightly hinted at the fact Jeremy could actually be gay. It's Even written out how Jeremy stares and admires Michael in a "haha no homo bro™" even though, god Knows, Jeremy is low-key gay.Also, I'm using play Jeremys outfit from the few first parts.





	A million broken dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly prefer the book and play over the musical.  
> Honestly, the musical is so overrated.  
> So  
> Ha.  
> Plus no one ever enjoys putting Jeremy through hell in back, especially in the book it's slightly hinted at the fact Jeremy could actually be gay. It's Even written out how Jeremy stares and admires Michael in a "haha no homo bro™" even though, god Knows, Jeremy is low-key gay. 
> 
> Also, I'm using play Jeremys outfit from the few first parts.

"Michael, i uh" Jeremy bit his lip, using this as his normal way of avoiding his stutter, his grip against a slightly crumpled and sweat stained piece of notebook paper. Some of the blue lines faded or smudged from the boy's anxeity. Jeremy's heart pounded a mile a second, at least that's what it felt like. His hands beginning to shake, glancing down at the notebook paper, picking up where he left off. 

God, when had the room gotten so small.  
He adjusted his bottom, furthering himself into the recliner his parents had thrown down in the basement some time ago, along with a few other tedious things the heere's no longer used, but refused to sell. 

"I was wondering if, well, uh, maybe you'd want to go, on a.. d date?" His lip slipped between his bottom and top teeth, biting into the flesh.  
Some time ago, Jeremy and his squip had a talk about sexuality, and the fact it could take day's, months or even years to finally figure out what he liked.  
Jeremy had just nodded to the squips commentary. And even after he'd deactivated, Jeremy kept that as a constant thought, always blinking in and out of his head.  
Jeremy knew somewhere deep inside him, he loved Michael in a more than friend way.

Laughter erupted from the blonde haired boy, Pulling jeremy from his thoughts.  
"I have to admit, you got me there. You damn prankster" Michael gave Jeremy a toothy grin, seating himself forward in the recliner, reaching for one of the PlayStation controller's.  
A shade of red covered Jeremy's face. Embarrassment setting in. He hadn't noticed when tears had begun trickling down his face, but it had to have been in between Michael laughing at him, and then turning to him, asking if he was serious. 

The tears burned his heated face as they cooled on their way down, dripping into lap. He wasn't a crier. Well, usually he wasn't.  
"Dude, are you actually serious. I don't care if your gay, but Don't be hitting on me. You know i don't swing that way" Michael nudged Jeremys shoulder lightly. Through teary eye's, the brunette gave a small nod, standing up.  
"Then, can you please leave." It wasn't a harsh tone, but more of a soft spoken, broken voice, begging Michael to let him mentally cool off from this mortifying experience.  
He watched as Michael gathered his things, not saying another word to Jeremy, nodding his headphones over his head, leaving through the basement door. 

He didn't hate Michael. He just, didn't want to see him anytime soon.


End file.
